logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Latina Televisión
Compañía Latinoamericana de Radiodifusión S.A., also known as or occasionally in a simplified manner as , is a Peruvian private television channel of varied programming founded on January 23, 1983 and is owned by Latina Media, a division of the Grupo Enfoca. Frecuencia 2 1983–1993 1983-1990 1983-1987 Latina Televisión was inaugurated on January 23, 1983 by Bernardo Batievsky (Peruvian filmmaker), brothers Samuel and Mendel Winter (owners of Procacao S.A.) and Baruck Ivcher (owner of the mattress brand Paraíso) after acquiring the license that was revoked to Tele 2. The first logo of the then new station was the word "frecuencia" in Revue BT typography and on the right, a white "2" surrounded by two lines (similar to the logo of the news network CNN and the video game company Sega) on top from a red circle and behind, the word "tv", in the words "frecuencia" and "tv", these are divided into lines, all dark red. 1987-1990 In August 1987, the logo was modified, eliminating the word "tv" behind the "2". 1990–1993 1990-1992 With the arrival of the satellite, the channel renews its logo, now the "2" is blue and is surrounded by a transparent bubble, behind, three lines of red, blue and green colors, above is the word "frequency" and below, the word "Satellite" written in italics and light blue. 1992-1993 In 1992, the logo is slightly modified, changing the color of "2" to red, the lines are smaller and the letters are now made by gradients. Frecuencia Latina 1993–1997 On October 31, 1993, the channel was renamed as Frecuencia Latina as a result of its consolidation in Peruvian television. The new logo is two green curved lines joined and within them, an orange-reddish circle divided into lines with a "2" between them, below, the word "FRECUENCIA" in Pump Rus typography and below, the word "Latina" in manuscript, orange-reddish and with green shadow. 1997–2002 In 1997, a logo change was made, now the curved lines cease to be paint to become solid yellow-gold curved lines and the circle (or pupil) becomes emerald green, underneath the word " FREQUENCY "in Lithos Light typography and below, the word" Latina "in a more or less Amazonian typeface and in solid emerald green. This version of the isotype of the eye closely resembles that of the CBS chain, that of the Brazilian chain Band and the Televisa logo. 2002–2010 2002-2005 On March 4, 2002, the channel re-launched its corporate image of the eye isotype to a version of the same more original and modern isotype according to the trends of the new millennium. This consists of the yellow curved lines that form the eyelids become square edges and the green circle divided into lines becomes a simple solid sphere. Also the wordmark changed, the word "FRECUENCIA" happened to have a separate and Myriad Pro typeface and the word "LATINA" is now capitalized and with rounded edges, both green. Although the 3D isotype was used, this semi-3D version was still used on the website at that time (FrecuenciaLatina.com, now Latina.pe) until the makeover in January 2010. 2005-2010 In November of 2005, the isotype of the eye of 2002 acquires a 3D appearance, maintaining the wordmark. 2010-2014 On January 10, 2010, the channel removed the isotype of the eye after 17 years and a complete new image is released. Now it consists of a white circle (occasionally green) surrounded by orange and green gradients and within it, the word "Latina" with a typography similar to the 1997 logo and green and above, the word "FREQUENCY" in DIN Light typeface , also green (in both words, they appear occasionally white). Share a similarity with the cable channel TNT logo and with the first channel logo. Latina 2014-present 2014-2017 On November 28, 2014, the channel was renamed Latina with the arrival of the Grupo Enfoca and a modernization of its TV equipment. The new logo is now an "L" formed by seven diagonal lines, to the right a right triangle cut by its tips and below, the word "Latina" in Lubalin-Graft STD Demi typeface slightly modified, all in purple. 2017-present In 2017, the body of the "L" is modified, now formed by eight power switches and with a slightly modified purple color. This logo can still be seen on the website of the channel and as a corporate image. 2019-present (only in IDs and on-screen bug) In December 2019, the channel changes, only in IDs and the logo on the screen, the eight power switches by a simple rounded vertical rectangle, the "L" becomes a yellow gradient, the text becomes a little bigger and white and behind all, a gradient purple background. See also *Tele 2 Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Grupo Enfoca Category:Peru Category:Latina Category:Lima Category:OTI Category:AIR-IAB Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:1983 Category:1993 Category:2014 Category:Latina Media